


Don’t Touch My Boyfriend

by Parkersjiggle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, BAMF Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, jealous!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkersjiggle/pseuds/Parkersjiggle
Summary: Prompt: “do you think you could do jealous Peter where they are in an established relationship ? Like at a restaurant an an old bf or gf of Tony comes up”—————Peter really didn’t think he was the jealous type. That is until he sees the woman walking up to his boyfriend, acting as if Peter is nothing but mere air around them.She was like all those models in the magazines, after they had been airbrushed of all the imperfections. Her butter colored hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, and she had the deepest blue eyes that could intimate even the strongest of men. Peter couldn’t help hating her, and that was before the introductions.“Ah, Stacey. It’s been a while. Uh... Peter this is my old friend Stacey, Stacey this is Peter.” Tony pointed between the two of them, introducing them to one another.“Oh please, Tony, we were more than friends, weren’t we?” She winked at him, completely ignoring Peter’s existence. And if Peter starts to see red when the long-haired blonde not so surreptitiously touches her hand on Tony’s arm, well, he has every reason to. This woman is blatantly flirting with his Tony, and that’s not okay. Peter nearly growled watching her.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	Don’t Touch My Boyfriend

Even though it’s been a year of being Tony Stark’s boyfriend, Peter still feels dizzy with admiration of how handsome his lover is, sharply dressed in an immaculate full-black suit and the midnight blue tie Peter helped pick out this morning. 

He didn’t look too shabby himself with the crispness of his suit and the perfect tailoring Tony insisted on. Normally he would’ve complained, Peter already had a perfectly fine suit and he didn’t need Tony to spend even more money on him, but tonight was special. He wanted to look good for their anniversary, perfect for Tony. 

Tony placed his arms around Peter, leaning closer to him. The softness and the gentle touch against his neck, made Peter’s back tingle. Whenever they were close like this his thoughts would usually stop as if his heart took over from his head. However, one thought seemed to remain tonight. 

“You haven’t kissed me in like five whole minutes. It’s really upsetting.” 

“Is that so, baby?” Tony smirked in a smug kind of way. “Let me make it up to you.” He gently leaned in, brushing his lips against Peter’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Then he fully kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Tony’s hand rested below Peter’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. 

“M-much better.” He could feel the heat growing in his cheeks. By now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness. Peter had that kind of smile on his face that couldn’t hide the love that warmed him from within. It was a little silly how badly a simple kiss from Tony still affected him, how responsive he was to him.

It just felt so great to be loved. They were so relaxed in each other’s company, so caring. Their love for one another radiated from them. “That’s what I thought.” Tony winked at him, pulling his lover closer. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around the younger’s frail body. This was nice, perfect even, and he never wanted the moment to end. But then it did. 

“Oh my gosh, Tony! Is that you? I can’t believe it!” 

Peter really didn’t think he was the jealous type. That is until he sees the woman walking up to his boyfriend, acting as if Peter is nothing but mere air around them. 

She was like all those models in the magazines, after they had been airbrushed of all the imperfections. Her butter colored hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, and she had the deepest blue eyes that could intimate even the strongest of men. Peter couldn’t help hating her, and that was before the introductions.

“Ah, Stacey. It’s been a while. Uh... Peter this is my old friend Stacey, Stacey this is Peter.” Tony pointed between the two of them, introducing them to one another. 

“Oh please, Tony, we were more than friends, weren’t we?” She winked at him, completely ignoring Peter’s existence. And if Peter starts to see red when the long-haired blonde not so surreptitiously touches her hand on Tony’s arm, well, he has every reason to. This woman is blatantly flirting with his Tony, and that’s not okay. God, and that dress, the neckline of her shimmering gold gown dipped dangerously low, showing off her considerable assets. Peter nearly growled watching her. 

He knew he should be used to it by now. Of course people would show an interest in Tony, who could blame them? An attractive, intelligent, billionaire who also happened to be a first class superhero. Peter got that, truly. 

But he just really, really didn’t like it. 

He didn’t want to cause a scene though, doesn’t want to wrap his fingers around her throat and use his super strength to make her eyes bulge out, definitely not, even though it would be very satisfying. Instead he tries to act mature, put on his big boy pants and show this blatantly transparent woman who Tony really belongs to. 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Tony’s boyfriend, Peter.” He then rested his arm on the back of Tony’s chair, brushing his fingers on Tony’s arm, just to let her know he wasn’t on the menu tonight. Tony was taken.

She scoffs, af if addressing her was the most offensive thing Peter could’ve done, and doesn’t waste any time in turning back to Tony. She flicks that butter blonde hair to one side in what he knows is a conscious act, Tony must see it too, right? Dangling from her perfect lobes are diamonds set in white gold. They are exquisite, accentuating the length of her neck. They probably cost more than most people make in a month. He realizes that he has held his gaze too long when her face turns into one of triumph. 

She’d gaze through her overly made-up eyes with her cloying vapidity and laugh at anything Tony said, even if it wasn’t funny. She had a constant case of bedroom eyes and it was pissing Peter off. 

“Hey, back off, Barbie,” Peter thought and caught himself. Whoa, where had that come from? He didn’t have time to question himself, for Tony looked over Blondie’s shoulder and smiled at him. 

He knew Tony was only being polite. He never flirted back and it even seemed like he felt awkward, with the amount of times he coughed and cleared his throat, Peter was starting to think he had the flu. 

Yet, that knowledge didn’t keep the green eyed monster at bay when her hands returned on his boyfriend, this time landing on his chest. 

He narrowed his eyes into slits. Realizing he was holding his flute of champagne so tightly that it was in danger of shattering, he instead brought it to his lips and downed it all with one swallow before beckoning the waiter for another drink. 

At her wandering hands, Tony’s usually fond expression completely disappeared into a much harder one. His brown eyes looking over Stacey with irritation. Yet, he still doesn’t say anything. 

Peter - and perhaps the glasses of champagne had something to do with it - does though. “Okay enough is enough. The time for being polite is over cause clearly you don’t recognize a no when it’s waving in front of your face. He’s not interested in you. I know you miss him with the kind of sadness that sinks your bones into the earth, and I know you’d do anything to get him back, I get that. I would too if I lost a man like him. But, sweetheart, you were nothing but entertainment, something pretty on his arm, a little bit of eye candy maybe. If you really want to pleasure him, make him happy,” he stands up, getting in her face, “then leave.” Even Peter himself recoils a little from the venom in his voice. And clearly she does too because with a heated glare, she walks away, to the sound of Tony snickering. 

“You do realize that I’ve already patented the right to be the emotionally unstable, immature and insecure one in this relationship, right? Do I need to call my lawyers and start a law suit? cause I won’t have you coming for my title.” He grinned, clearly seeing the amusement in this situation. 

“Ha, very funny, Tony. You know, you could’ve said something right? Then maybe I wouldn’t have had to lose my cool and look like the crazy obsessed boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes at Tony.

“Let them think what they want,” he turns with that serious look that still has his trademark warm eyes. There was something in those brown eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look he was home, “so long as you’re by my side, love, the rest of the world can go fuck themselves.” And that’s just what Peter needed to hear, that he’s Tony’s for now and into the future... that there will be a future. Cause all thoughts have the potential to grow toxic, but insecurities are born hungry.

“I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to get so intense.” Peter spoke softly. Tony shook his head. “Don't be, you're adorable when you're jealous," he teases, his voice drops to a huskier tone as he adds, "and I'll make it all up to you later tonight, baby." 

Peter gulps loudly, pupils dilating already. “Promise?” He whispers. Tony wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, Peter fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against Tony’s. It almost felt like holding him wasn’t quite enough. Peter had to feel every once that he is press into every ounce that is Tony. “I promise.” He whispers back just as quietly, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave a comment I love hearing your thoughts. <3


End file.
